The Year Long Curse
by notwritten
Summary: Jareth was angry at Sarah, so he cursed her.


The Year Long Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth or their characters.

What a night it was. Chaos abounded in the throne room. Jareth was in an angry rage over his defeat. A mere mortal girl had won, and beaten his Labyrinth. No one has ever beaten the Labyrinth as long as he was King. She threw his love for her back in his face. He wanted revenge against her, something simple, yet very painful. That was the only way for him to feel better.

Jareth decided he was going to go aboveground and visit Sarah. Then he was going to curse her with a curse that would last a whole year. He was going to cause a wart to appear on her nose. It would be painful to bear. That is what he was going to do.

Jareth went up to the aboveground in his avian form, landed on Sarah's windowsill. He used his beak to tap on the window to get her attention. Sarah heard a tapping on her window. She went to look to see what was making the sound. What she saw was a white barnyard owl tapping on her window with its beak. She did not know if she should open the window to see what the owl would do. Sarah decided to open the window. The Goblin King flew through her window and then transformed into his normal shape.

He did not waste any time before doing the curse. He formed a crystal and threw it at her face. When the crystal exploded, there was a wart on her nose. It hurt very badly. Jareth disappeared from Sarah's bedroom and reappeared back in the throne room. He had decided not to go back in his owl form.

Sarah was in shock at what happened. She felt pain on her face. She went to the mirror, looked at it, and saw the source of the pain. There was a small but ugly wart on her nose. She began to cry. Tears were streaming down her face. Why did the Goblin King do this to her?

In the next twelve months was a nightmare for Sarah. She tried different treatments that were supposed to get rid of warts, but none worked. Sarah was teased and humiliated by other people about her wart. She wanted to curl up in a corner and hide until the wart was gone. What she did not know that soon the nightmare would soon be over for her.

During through the past year Jareth watched Sarah struggled to get through this time in her life. Strangely what he did to her did not make him feel better, he only felt worse. When the time was up he went back to visit her to remove the curse.

This time he appeared in her bedroom by just appearing. Sarah was sitting on her bed crying. Jareth formed a crystal and threw it at her face. Sarah was not expecting to be hit with another crystal at her face. She did not even hear him appear in her room. When the crystal hit her face the crystal exploded then the pain was gone. Sarah got up from her bed, went to her mirror and saw that the wart was gone. She looked up and asked him why he did it to her. He smirked at her and told her it was revenge for throwing his love back in his face.

Sarah told him that she was too young to understand what he was offering her. She was more concerned with trying to get through the Labyrinth and getting Toby back.

Sarah asked him one more question. Did getting revenge make him feel better? Jareth thought about this for a minute. He told her he felt worse now than he did before. It was then he realized what a jerk he was in getting revenge against Sarah.

He told Sarah he should have not put the curse on her. It just made everything worse for both of them. He told her he would not ask for forgiveness for what he did to her. He did not believe he deserved to be forgiven.

Sarah surprised him by giving him a hug, and she whispered in his ear that she forgave him. Jareth heart exploded with joy. He was forgiven, he did not expect that. He stepped back from Sarah and said goodbye, and thank you for forgiving him. Jareth then just faded away.

Sarah life improved dramatically in the next few years. In the long term, what happened to her during that year was good for her. She no longer took things for granted. She never saw the Goblin King anymore during her life.


End file.
